K'ebal
'''K'ebal '''is a green Tetramand Warlord in Ben 10: Alien Alliance He leads his tribe of 1240 Tetramands with iron fist and have a Manticora called Pride. Description K'ebal is a little bigger then Four Arms and have a green skin. He also have orange eyes instead of Ben's green ones and his bracelets and strings on his chest are silver instead of yellow-gold. He wears black trousers. He's very aggressive and also very strong. His sadistic nature and his strategic abilities, combinated with his tetramand strenght make him a very deadly opponent. Origin Born in the Gil-Jor Tribe, K'ebal knew at a young age, he wanted to be a warlord and leads his own tribe. Most of all, he wanted this tribe. He became a great warrior and on the age 16 years old, he succesfully killed Amun, the leader of the Amun clan. Instead of becoming the new Warlord of the group, he commands their joining to Gil-Jor's tribe. Because of this Gil-Jor makes the great fault to trust his new superwarrior blindly. K'ebal became his right hand and could start his plan to overthrow Gil-Jor. Everyone that could threat his plans were accusses of betrayal by K'ebal. He leaves them at the mercy of Gil-Jor. Somewhere banned, some killed by the other Tetramands, some sent as spies to other tribes, only to be killed and the really unlucky ones were feed to Pride: the manticora of Gil-Jor. It was also K'ebal who adviced Gil-Jor by choosing a new group of guards (since the others were 'betrayers'). K'ebal lied to his master and let him pick several weaklings of the clan. The one in the clan go tried to prevent this were fed to the manticora by K'ebal. When he was 20 years, he found time ready for his move. He attacked and killed all of the TetraGuard and commanded a duel with Gil-Jor. Gil-Jor was 52 years old. After a tough fight in which Gil-Jor, broke two of K'ebals arms, the latter throwed him in the manticora-pit. In his 8 years as Tetramand Warlord, he have defeated and vanquished 6 other tribes and expands his tribe with 1000 Tetramands and have one of the biggest territories of all Warlords. He have allianced himself and his tribe to The Army of Animo in order for more power. In exchange he helps them to build a tower on his land and protects it. He confronted Ben and the gang in Ultimate Albedo: Part I, who tries to destroy the tower, to prevent the using of it. But because of Albedo's actions on Primus, they had to leave for saving Primus. He reappears in Nuevo Negative 10: VS Exodia, speeching to his servants as he stands on his 'tower'. But with the destruction of the portal, the tower exploded, trapping him under the remains. Unable to free himself, he was confronted by a black Tetramand named Torso. Torso lacks two arms and have just returned from years of exile. Those years of exile have learned him great many things and have give him new perspectives in life. He want to bring peace. And for this righteous revolution, some people has to die. People like K'ebal. As he asks Torso to help him, the latter takes a tooth sword and 'helps' him offscreen. Goal K'ebal is a creature that only think in power, terrority and tribe seize. He wants to become the emperor of Khoros. Appearance Ben 10: Alien Alliance Season 2 *Ultimate Albedo: Part I (First Appearance) *Nuevo Negative 10: VS Exodia (Deceased) Category:Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Tetramands Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance (Villains/Bounty Hunters) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance (Deceased Villains)